ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Crests of Destiny
Four Crests of Destiny was an interpromotional wrestling event. The event was promoted by four organizations: Anime Wrestling Federation, Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation, Fighting Games Wrestling Entertainment and the World Wrestling Television. The event featured talents from all the organization, title matches and interpromotional matches. The theme song for the event was "Slay Me" by Dave Oliver. During the event, CASZ's (Cartoon Anime Society Z) GM Jean Kazuhiza and TWA's (Toon Wrestling Action) GM Charles Roberts joined in. The final scores for the promotion were: *WWT: 5-6 *CASZ: 1-3 *TWA: 1-3 *FGWE: 3-6 *AWF: 3-8 *CAWF: 1-8 Results *'Preshow 8 Man Interpromotional Turmoil Match: SpongeBob SquarePants' (WWT) won. The match also included: Tao (AWF), Ben Tennyson (CAWF), Sub-Zero (FGWE), Invader Zim (WWT), Randy Rand (AWF), Yusei Fudo (CAWF) and Terry Bogard (FGWE) **Tao def. Tennyson after Tennyson tapped out to the Walls of Jericho **Sub-Zero def. Tao after an Ice Coffin **Sub-Zero def. Zim after an Ice Coffin **Rand def. Sub-Zero after an RKO **Fudo def. Rand after Rand tapped out to the Sharpshooter **Fudo def. Bogard after a Satellite Press **SpongeBob def. Fudo after a Spongy Edge ***According to pre-match stipulation, SpongeBob would challenge Takuya Kanbara for the AWF championship later at the event. *'AWF Womens Champion Haruhi Suzumiya' def. CAWF Womens Champion Luna, FGWE Womens Champion Blue Mary Ryan and WWT Womens champion Ino Yamanaka in a four way eliminations match **Haruhi pinned Ryan after the Melancholic Angel **Ino pinned Ryan after the Brain Crusher **Haruhi pinned Ino after the Melancholic Angel *'Tag Team Turmoil Match: Liu Kuei and Kung Lao' (FGWE) won. The match also included: The Ishida Brothers (Yamato and Takeru) (AWF), Ed and Edd (CAWF), Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia (FGWE), The Alliance of Extreme (Captain Youngblood and Gaara of the Sand) (WWT), the Bladebreakers (Tyson Graiger and Max Tate) (AWF), the New Cartoon Order (Fangface and Ruff Ruffman) (CAWF) and Patrick Star and Truman X (WWT) **Takeru pinned Ed after a Roll up **Garcia pinned Takeru after a Doomsday Device **Sakazaki pinned Gaara after Gaara missed the Sand Bomb **Graiger made Sakazaki to tap out to the Sharpshooter **Graiger made Ruffman to tap out to the Sharpshooter **Lao pinned Tate after a Dragon Death Drop **Lao pinned Patrick after a Dragon Death Drop through a table *'AWF exclusive War Games Match: The Frontier Kids (Junpei Shibayama, Tomoki Hibi, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura)' def. The Celestrial Being (Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Hoptism and Tieria Erde) **Kouichi made Allelujah to tap out to the Figure Four Leg Lock *'Falls Count Anywhere Match: Billy Kane' (FGWE) def. Red-Dust (CASZ) **Kane pinned Dust after a Big Ben Smash *'Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match: WWT Hardcore Champion Shikamaru Nara' def. AWF Extreme Champion Suneo Honekawa and CAWF Heavyweight Champion Flip Chan **Shikamaru pinned Suneo after an S-Factor and a Shadowsault *'TLC Match: The Cruiserweight Monsters (Chouji and Timmy Turner)' def. Sonic and Shadow (TWA) **Chouji pinned Shadow after the Muscle Buster *'Two out of three falls match: Takuya Kanbara' (AWF) def. SpongeBob SquarePants (WWT) and retained the AWF Championship **SpongeBob made Takuya to tap out to the Figure Four Leg Lock **Takuya pinned SpongeBob after a Sweet Chin Music **Takuya pinned SpongeBob after a Flame Factor *'Alex Armington II' (TWA) def. CASZ Champion Omega Red **Armington pinned Red after an Armington Flashback **During the match, Red was counted out. However, AWF GM Takari came in and restarted the match as an Extreme Rules match. *'World Colusion Match: CAWF Cruiserweight Champion Ash Ketchum' def. FGWE Intercontinental Champion Kim Kaphwan, WWT National Champion Jimmy Neutron and AWF Japanese Champion Nick **Ketchum pinned Kim after a Pokedriver **The match was a hardcore match where all items under the ring all from various countries. *'Six Divas Interpromotional Match: Kin Tsuchi' (WWT) def. Konata Izumi (CASZ), Sakura Haruno (AWF), Blossom (CAWF), Frost (FGWE) and TWA Womens Champion Rubella Bat **Kin pinned Konata after a Witch's Peak *'Survivor Series Match: Team Nobita (Nobita Nobi, Cody Travers, Norbert Beaver, Leo and Yugi Moto)' def. Team Giant (Giant Takashi, Ryuki Yamazaki, Sasquach, Bolt Tanner and Eddy) **Norbert and Sasquatch were counted out after they walked out. **Yamazaki pinned Cody after the Crazed Bomb **Leo pinned Bolt after a Leosault **Eddy pinned Leo after a SpearED **Nobita made Yamazaki to tap out to the STF **Nobita pinned Eddy after Yugi's Mind Crush **Nobita pinned Giant after an Attitude Adjustment *'Triple Threat Lumberjack Match: Shinji Ikari '(CASZ) def. Randy Rand (AWF) and Ace 'A-Truth' Armington (TWA) **Ace pinned Randy after a Running Powerbomb *'Divas 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team WWT (WWT Womens Champion Ino Yamanaka, Sandy Cheeks, Misty, Temari and Lydia)' def. Team AWF (Hikari 'Kari' Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto, Kagome Higurashi and Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto), Team CAWF (Dawn 'Hikari' Jenness, Lois Griffin, Dora The Explorer, Azula and Angelica Pickles) and Team FGWE (Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya, Cammy, Sakura Katsugano and Sonya Blade) (W/ Trish Stratus as the Special referee) **Angelica pinned Misty after a Diamond Cutter **Cammy pinned Angelica after a Haymaker **Shizuka pinned Cammy after a Melody Kick **Izumy pinned Azula after a Jet Tornado **Sakura pinned Shizuka after a top rope Bulldog **Ino pinned Sonya after a Brain Crusher and an Ino Splash **Lois pinned Izumi after a Rhode Island Special **Sandy pinned Lois after a Karasandy **Dora pinned Sandy after a Frog Splash **Mai pinned Kagome after a Ceiling Fan Special **Sakura pinned Temari after a Cardcaptor DDT **Dawn pinned Lydia after a Sunrise **Ino pinned Dawn after a 450 Splash. According to the captain falls rule, Dora was eliminated as well. **Ino pinned Mai after a 720 splash. According to the captain falls rule, Athena and Sakura were eliminated as well. **Ino pinned Sakura Kinomoto after a 900 splash **Ino pinned Kari after a 1170 splash *'Champions 4 Way Match: AWF Champion Takuya Kanbara' def. WWT Champion Snap, FGWE Champion Akuma and CAWF Champion Chris 'Hitman' Thorndyke (W/ The Rock as special referee) **Takuya pinned Snap after a Flame Factor *'4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team FGWE (Jin Kazama, Sub-Zero, TJ Combo, T Hawk and Ash Crimson)' def. Team AWF (Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon and Dekisugi Hidetoshi), Team CAWF (The Undertaker, Kane, Peter, Chris and Brian Griffin) and Team WWT (Danny Phantom, Dagget Beaver, Kankuro, Mr. Krabs and Kappa Mikey) (W/ The Rock as special referee) **Ed pinned Kankuro after a Star Shooting Press **Kane pinned Ray after a Tombstone Piledriver **Undertaker pinned T Hawk after a Tombstone Piledriver **Danny pinned Deki after a Ghostsault **Sub-Zero pinned Dagget after an Ice Coffin **Griffin pinned Sub-Zero after a 619 **TJ pinned Griffin after a Samoan Drop **Kane pinned TJ after a Chokeslam **Kane pinned Kai after a Chokeslam **Danny pinned Undertaker after a Ghostsault. According to the captain falls rule, Kane, Peter and Brian Griffin were eliminated as well. **Jin pinned Danny after a Dragon Buzzsaw Kick. According to the captain falls rule, Kappa Mikey and Mr. Krabs were eliminated as well. **Ed pinned Ash after a Star Shooting Press **Jin Kazama pinned Edward Elric after a Gut Wrench Powerbomb. According to the captain falls rule, Alphonse Elric was eliminated as well. Category:WWT Category:WWT PPVs